peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia
Meanwhile, Back in Communist Russia… was a British post-rock band from Oxford. The group was founded in 1999 by guitarist and sampler Pete Williams, keyboardist Tim Croston, singer Ed Carder, guitarist James Shames, singer Emily Gray, and guitarist and drum machine operator Mark Halloran; all students at the University of Oxford. Ed left fairly early in the band’s history, and Ollie Clueit joined on bass. Pete would later leave shortly after their debut album Indian Ink was released, and Mark departed during the recording of their follow-up My Elixir; My Poison. The band eventually split in 2004. Their music style was compared by some to Mogwai and Arab Strap. (read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel Meanwhile, Back in Communist Russia…'s first release was a split CD single with Moonkat on the Jitter record label in 2000. Featuring "Morning-After Pill", this release saw the band gain play on BBC Radio One and London's XFM in 2001. Following this, Jitter released a limited 7" featuring the tracks "Morning-After Pill" and "No Cigar", which prompted John Peel to offer the band their first of three Peel Sessions. The band recorded their debut album Indian Ink that summer which was again released via Jitter on CD and 10" vinyl. Later that year, the band were chosen by Peel to support Pulp at a Radio 1 event in Birmingham and "Morning-After Pill" was voted number 11 in John Peel's 2001 Festive Fifty. Festive Fifty Entries *2001 Festive Fifty: Morning After Pill #11 Live *31 October 2001: The Academy, Birmingham for One Live. #Acid Drops #Blindspot / Invisible Bend #Delay / Decay / Attack #Morning After Pill Sessions 1. Recorded: 2001-06-17. Broadcast: 20 June 2001. Repeated: None *Blind Spot/Invisible Bend / Ode / Sacred Mountain / Delay Decay Attack / Acid Drops 2. Recorded: 2003-01-02. Broadcast: 23 January 2003. Repeated: None *Anatomies / Cat's Cradle / Rosary / Chinese Lantern Other Shows Played ]](The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ;2001 *March 2001: Morning After Pill (EP-I Only Wanted Something Else To Do But Hang Around)' (Tinfoil) not below plays *21 March 2001: No Cigar (EP - I Only Wanted Something Else To Do But Hang Around) Tinfoil *29 March 2001 (Radio Eins): No Cigar (EP - I Only Wanted Something Else To Do But Hang Around) Tinfoil *04 April 2001: Morning After Pill (Tinfoil) *25 April 2001: 'Morning After Pill (EP-I Only Wanted Something Else To Do But Hang Around)' (Tinfoil) *22 May 2001: Morning After Pill (EP - I Only Wanted Something Else To Do But Hang Around) Tinfoil *November 2001 (FSK): Blindspot / Invisible Bend (CD - Indian Ink) Jitter *22 November 2001: Life Support (LP – Indian Ink) Jitter *27 November 2001: Blindspot/Invisible Man (LP – Indian Ink) Jitter *04 December 2001: Life-Support (LP - Indian Ink) Jitter *06 December 2001 (Radio Eins): Morning After Pill (album - Indian Ink) Jitter *27 December 2001: 'Morning After Pill (CD-Indian Ink)' (Jitter) FF #11 ;2003 *22 January 2003: 'Chinese Lantern (LP - My Elixir, My Poison)' (Truck) *07 February 2003 (BBC World Service): 'Chinese Lantern (LP - My Elixir, My Poison)' (Truck) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Last FM Category:Artists